


Daughter of Hope and a Star

by legolin12



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolin12/pseuds/legolin12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eldaria, daughter of Aragorn and Arwen, and her search for her destiny. This is my first fanfic...please review! I'll need some motivation :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friends Christine and Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friends+Christine+and+Sarah).



The arrow missed the target again. "Ada?" A young voice complained. "Why can Eldarion hit the target when I cannot?" Aragorn watched his son hit the target.

"Well done, Eldarion!" He picked up his six-year-old daughter.

"Eldaria, you will be able to hit the target soon. I promise." He set her down and she ran to find her stray arrow. Eldarion skipped cheerfully to his father's side.

"Your mother was right, Eldaria is a little too weak for archery." Aragorn told him in a man-to-man tone. "Yes, because I'm older and stronger than she is." Eldarion grinned. Aragorn knelt to be at his son's eye level.

"Eldarion, you must never compare yourself to Eldaria." He said urgently."Understood?" Eldarion looked confused.

"Yes, but-"

Aragorn took the hand of his daughter who had appeared at his side. "Good. Now, who do you think will attend the banquet tonight?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 34 years later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria laughed as her arrow hit bull's eye again. "I've beaten you, Eldarion!" Eldarion glared at her and picked up his bow.

"I'm still better with a sword"

Eldaria nodded. "But I'm better with daggers!" Her face lit up with mischief. "Oh, and brother! I hear Eòthiriel is coming tonight!"  
Eldarion hid his excitement in order to tease his sister. "Aye, I hear Elboron is among the young men fighting for your attention!"

Eldaria froze. "Do you not know what our parents are scheming?" Colour had drained from her face. "It is no secret that they wish Elboron and me to wed." Eldarion looked surprised.

"I'm sorry. The secret was kept from me." Suitors were a sore subject for Eldaria. Being a princess of Gondor, many young princes wished for her hand, but Eldaria refused to choose any of them. She especially disliked to one her parents wanted her to marry.

A horn sounded and Eldaria hurried to look down at the city. A party of Rohirrim followed by a group of Ithillien rangers entered the city. Eldaria looked at her clothes, the rustic brown and green clothes she loved to wear.

"I'd better go and change. Mother would be mortified if anyone saw me looking like a common ranger!" She rolled her eyes slightly and hurried towards her chambers, laughing.

Eldarion caught her wrist.

"Do you want me to talk with Father about not making you choose a husband?" Eldaria sighed.

"No, I'll deal with it when the time comes."

Glancing at the approaching horses, she hurried back towards her chambers, tears filling her pretty blue eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria twisted uncomfortably in her seat, as Elboron talked her ear off. Elboron rarely gave all his attention to one person, but when he did, you were unlucky if you were that person.

Knowing it was rude to ignore a guest, Eldaria excused herself and left the large throne-room. Leaning against the wall, she breathed in the fresh air and enjoyed the silence. Hoping no one would notice her absence, she closed her eyes, tired from a day of weapon training, and did not notice footsteps behind her.

"My lady?" Her blue eyes flew open as she stared at an Elven ranger from Ithillien.

"Goheno Nîn, did I startle you?"

Eldaria drew a shaky breath. "Yes, but it doesn't matter now. I-I was just escaping from the noise. I have no idea why my mother enjoys these banquets."

The Elf laughed. "It is quite loud in there, forgive my inhospitable words." He opened his mouth, shut it, then said, "I am Imrathon, a Elven Ranger from Ithillien. I'm rather new here, I came from Mirkwood three months ago, though this is my first trip to Gondor." He paused. "Forgive my ignorance, but would you tell me who you are?" He coloured slightly.

"I'm Eldaria, I live here, in Gondor." She did not mention her father, knowing that any chance of friendship would be crushed by her lineage. They heard a voice in the other hall calling for Eldaria. A fleeting expression crossed Imrathon's face as he recognized the voice.

"Elboron is calling for you."

Eldaria frowned. "Come with me." She led him down the hallway, and stopped at a door. "Wait here." She came out of the room soon after, wearing a dark blue cloak over her silver court dress. Imrathon followed her out into the courtyard.

"Earendil's star..." Eldaria trailed off as she gestured towards the sky.

Imrathon glanced at the stars, before looking down at her. She looked slightly Elven, but not many Elves lived in Gondor. She acted at least part-Elven. Imrathon knew that she had some Elvish blood in her, but since she lived in Minas Tirith, the only Elf he knew of was Queen Arwen, who was half-Elven. It didn't make sense, the few princesses he had met were always quick to mention their status, but she had not mentioned anything about being royal.

'Just a coincidence.' Imrathon told himself, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was different than what she claimed to be. He heard her sigh, as footsteps sounded behind them.

"Eldaria?"

She turned around, colour in her cheeks. "Yes, Elboron?"

Frustration filled Elboron's gray eyes, as he answered, "Why are you out here? It's a cold night, and you left me alone in the throne room." He noticed Imrathon at Eldaria's side and surprised hurt covered up the frustration in his eyes.

"Eldaria?!" He looked very surprised. "I though you cared for me! Why didn't you mention this before?"

Eldaria looked startled. "No, I- We were just talking. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Imrathon bowed to Elboron. "I am sorry, my Lord. Goheno nîn."

Elboron dismissed him with a wave of his hand, then took Eldaria's hand. Quickly, Eldaria pulled it away, then blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Elboron, I did not mean..." Elboron hurried away, hurt and confused.  
Knowing trouble was on its way, Eldaria hurried after Imrathon.

"I'm sorry. Elboron is very...protective. He was naturally shocked, seeing you near me."

Imrathon to looked at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Eldaria laughed shakily. "We'd better get back to the banquet. Elboron will most likely be telling my parents that there is a strange Elf at my side!"

xxxxxxxxxx NOTE xxxxxxxxxxxX

Goheno nin means "forgive me" in Elvish, in case you didn't know :p


	2. Chapter 2

Eldaria and Imrathon hurried into the Throne-Room. Noticing the Elven-Ranger beside his sister, Eldarion sent an annoyed glance toward Eldaria.

Turning away to avoid Elboron, Eldaria sat down quickly, hoping that Elboron had not told her parents and Eldarion that she had left the banquet to speak with a lowly Elven-Ranger.

Unfortunately for Eldaria, her suspicions were correct, and soon after Aragorn made his way over to the table Eldaria was sitting at.

"Elboron told me that-" Eldaria cut him off quickly.

"We were merely talking. I went outside for a breath of fresh air, and Imrathon joined me. It's quite stuffy in here." She waved across the room to Imrathon who was being dragged into a conversation about the First Age. With a laugh she turned back to her father, the smile fading.

"You should give more attention to potential husbands." Aragorn admonished her.

Eldaria stared at him with a frustrated look.

"I'd rather not...think about marriage yet. I'm only 40!" Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, but Eldaria spoke first.

"Lady Eówyn was only 24 when she met Lord Faramir, but not of the Dunedain, plus you said she was was young. Mother was in her thousands when she met you. Please. Let me choose for myself. I'm not ready to marry yet."

Aragorn sighed. "It is not customary to marry of choice in Gondor. However, I will speak with your mother."

Knowing that Aragorn would not change his mind quickly, Eldaria hurried from the Throne Room, well aware that Elboron was following.

She stepped into a hallway, and let tears of frustration and fear fill her eyes. She knew that deep down, she didn't truly love Elboron, and never would.

By the time Elboron reached her side, no traces of tears remained. Eldaria could see embers of jealousy in his eyes.

"Why? I thought you cared for me!"

"I care for you, as I would care for a brother. You are jealous, but for what? I wish to marry no one at this point."

An a hurt angry look darkened Elboron's features. "You love that Elf."

Taken aback, Eldaria stared at him. "No. I don't. I wish to befriend him, is there anything wrong with that?"

Before Eldaria could say more, a voice echoed through the hallway.

"Elboron? Elboron!" Miriel's soft voice rang until she spotted her brother.

"There you are! Father is looking for you, Elboron."

Nodding at his sister, Elboron turned to Eldaria. Taking her hand he said, "I'm not going to let you go. You will love someone before long, and I intend to be that person."

Dropping her hand, he looked straight into her eyes. Then turning, he walked back to the Throne Room.

Glancing gratefully at Miriel, Eldaria attempted to cool her flaming cheeks. Something told her that Miriel would not forget the scene she had just witnessed in a hurry.

"Well? What has my brother been saying that makes you blush?"

Eldaria jumped. "Miriel, you must not tell anyone! I don't want my father to think that Elboron is serious."

Miriel nodded. "He's serious, though. Last night I overheard him speaking to my parents about talking to your father about a possible engagement."

Eldaria looked at her incredulously. "Serious? He can't be! We are both too young-"

"Might want to speak quietly. I could hear you on the other side of the wall."

Miriel and Eldaria turned at the familiar voice. "Eóthiriel!" They cried in unison.

"It appears you have been talking about Elboron. What has my cousin been up to now?" Eóthiriel asked with a mischievous look. When Eóthiriel looked very mischievous, she looked exactly like her mother, Lothiriel. When she was angry, she looked like her father, Eómer. Now she looked like a cross between them both.

Eldaria sighed. "Well, my parents are pushing me, trying to get me to marry Elboron, and refusing to let me choose. And now Miriel is telling me that Elboron is actually serious...or thinks he is, anyway."

Seeing that Eldaria was very flustered, and didn't want to talk about Elboron, the girls changed the subject, strolling through the hallways talking about anything other than marriage.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Elboron saw his father and sister arguing from across the room. He saw his sister bite back a retort, and hurry from the Throne Room.

Eldarion made his way towards his father, then, noticing that Elboron was following Eldaria, he stepped behind a pillar. Quietly, he listened to Eldaria plead with Elboron to let go of all romantic notions.

Turning, he went back to the banquet, resolving to speak with his father later. By the time the last guest had retired, it too late to speak with Aragorn. "A few hours won't make a difference" yawned Elboron as he climbed the stairs to his room. But he couldn't shake the feeling that Eldaria would rue the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx NOTE xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria is 40 years old. But due to the longevity of her race, she has barely come of age. So bear this in mind for future chapters :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight streamed into Eldaria's bedroom. Just as she opened her eyes, a knock sounded at her door.

"Eldaria!" She could hear the urgent note in her twin's voice.

"Coming!" She called. Grumbling about early mornings, she dressed quickly and hurried out of her room.

As she ran down the hall, Eldaria bumped into her father. "Good morning, Ada!" She greeted him, trying to forget the trouble of the day before. The smile faded quickly as she noticed the grave, purposeful look on his face.

At Aragorn's wordless command, she followed him to the library. She sat down at a small table and he began to speak.

"Last night, Lord Faramir, Lady Eówyn and Elboron spoke to your mother and me. As you know, Elboron is old enough to marry now." Aragorn held up his hand to stop Eldaria from speaking. "Elboron is 37 now, older than his father was when he married. He asks, that you be his wife. No, let me finish. Your mother and I, since we had a hard time before our marriage, have decided to give you two months to find someone to wed. I would prefer you choose Elboron, to avoid two more months, but if you wish, you may have two months. However, if you cannot choose within those months, your mother and I will choose Elboron.

Eldaria stared at him, trying to keep back tears. "Thank you for two months to choose. But still, it will be hard to find the person I truly love within two months. Please, father, May I have 6 months?"

Aragorn frowned. "Eldaria, I want you to marry fairly soon, because at some point most of the princes will be married. You are young, but most of the princes are not. Many of them are not of Numenorean blood. And it's safe to say that none of them are born of a half-Elf and a Dunedan. They will not have the longevity that you have. I will consider, but must say that I'd prefer you choose as quickly as possible."

Standing up, Eldaria replied, "I will take the two months to search, then." She hurried out of the library, trying not to cry. 'Two months! To find the one I am to spend the rest of my life with?' She thought, in frustration.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few hours later, Eldaria found herself outside, practicing with her weapons. Whenever she was upset, worried or angry, she went outside and was able to vent all her emotions on a straw bale or a wooden target. Eldaria loved weapon training, to her brothers amusement. There were rarely occasions when anyone had to fight, and when there were, Eldaria had to stay behind.

Eldaria watched with satisfaction as her last arrow hit bulls-eye. A voice called her name and she turned to see Eldarion.

"What did Father want this morning?" Asked Eldarion, aware that he was asking a dangerous question.

Eldaria glared at him. "I came out here to forget about our conversation and you are trying to make me talk about it." She picked up her bow. "Father gave me two months to find someone to court. Of course, if I kept with Elvish tradition, we would still have a year at least until a wedding. But still. Two months isn't very long." She walked over to a fountain and splashed water on her face.

Eldarion could see why his father wanted her to marry. But he could see why his sister was upset. 'Two months is barely enough time to get to know someone, let alone start courting to that person'. Eldarion decided to vouch for Eldaria later. Aragorn had asked to speak with him that evening.

It didn't seem fair to Eldaria. No one was pressing Eldarion to marry, yet there were plenty of eligible princesses in the surrounding kingdoms. It was commonly known that Eldarion was courting Eóthiriel, the daughter of Queen Lothíriel and King Eómer, but even though they had been courting for a few months, no one ever brought up the word "marriage" to either of them. To Eldaria, it seemed that her twin should be the one to marry first.

"I'm sorry, Eldaria. I will speak to Father later, do you want me to ask him to extend your time?"

Eldaria nodded. "Yes, ask him again if he will consider 6 months. I really don't enjoy the company of any of the princes. As much as Father will hate it, I see myself marrying beneath myself, to someone common, not royal."

Eldarion laughed. "I doubt you will find anyone who is not awed by your lineage. And I'm pretty sure that will keep them from associating with you."

With a sigh, Eldaria leaned against a wall. "You are right. But it would be a test of true love. If a man loved me enough to stand up to our father, I would know his love was true."

"Eldaria, if you are looking beyond the princes we generally associated with, you can't reveal your true lineage. At some point you'll have to, but if you meet a man that isn't royal, then your lineage will scare him away immediately. But when you reveal who your father is, if he loves you enough to stay with you, that says something about his character and if he is strong. It requires a lot of strength to ask a king for his daughter's hand."

Eldaria laughed ruefully. "Seeing that I have no idea where to start, I'd better not worry about introducing a common man to our father. I haven't even found anyone yet. But it is good advice that I will keep in mind. Right now, I need time, time to find the one I want to spend my life with."

Eldarion glanced at the sky. "I'm sorry, I have to hurry. I promised some Elves that I would meet them in the library, and I'm already late!" He hugged his sister. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

Eldarion turned away quickly, at the trusting look Eldaria gave him. He hoped that his promise was one that could be kept.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As she watched her brother hurry towards the library, Eldaria felt a tear slide down her cheek. Their childhood had been so simple, uncomplicated and happy, but of late, her life had contained many tears and much frustration. Eldaria turned away to collect her weapons, hoping that things would start to brighten up again.


	4. Chapter 4

Eldarion left the library hoping to find his father somewhere nearby. When he finally located Aragorn, his Father was busy talking to the Warden of the Houses of Healing.

It had started to rain and Eldarion couldn't go outside, so he decided to locate Elboron. He had promised to help Eldaria, and talking to Elboron was one way he could help.

Luckily, Elboron was sitting in the hallway outside the Throne-Room, sharpening his knives.

"There you are, Elboron!" Eldarion greeted his friend.

Elboron stood up, as he sheathed his knives. "Have you seen Eldaria? I saw her outside earlier, but the angry look on her face warned me to stay away. Now that it's raining, I have no idea where she went."

Knowing that he couldn't betray his sister, who was probably hiding somewhere, Eldarion shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I don't know where she went. But I'd like to talk with you. Do you have time to step into the library?"

The two young men sat down at the same table Eldaria and her father had sat down at earlier.

"My sister told me marriage is being suggested for you both." Eldarion said awkwardly.

Elboron's face lit up. "She said that? Well, yes, my parents and I spoke with your parents last night. I was hoping to arrange something before the anniversary of the King's return celebrations are over, but your parents wanted to speak with Eldaria first. Of course, they did seem to like the idea of the two of us."

Eldarion was at loss for words. "Don't you think it would be wise to wait awhile? Eldaria is still rather young, and she doesn't seem to fancy the idea of marriage yet."

Shaking his head, Elboron replied, "No, I myself don't want to wait any longer. At some point I will be old, even if Eldaria is still young"

With a sigh, Eldarion decided he did not know what more to say. He changed the subject to weapons, and the two young men spent the rest of the conversation talking about the new advancements in weaponry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria glanced at the sky, then hurried into the palace just as the first drops of rain began to fall. She struggled to contain her frustration, and hoped Eldarion could convince her father to give her more time.

Dropping her weapons off at the armory, Eldaria decided to look for Lady Eówyn after she changed into suitable clothing. Eówyn and Eldaria had similar personalities, and Eldaria had as always considered her an Aunt, even if they weren't closely related.

As soon as she had dressed in a proper court dress, Eldaria set off the find Eówyn. After just missing her in the library, Eldaria set off toward the Houses of Healing. Eówyn was a healer and was often found tending the ill and injured.

Eówyn turned at the sound of footsteps, then hugged her "niece."

"I haven't seen you the entire time we have been here!" Exclaimed Eówyn.

Eldaria laughed. "You haven't been here for more than a day, you know!" Then she said seriously, "do you have time for a conversation?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After awhile of chatting, Eówyn noticed that something was on Eldaria's mind.

"What's the matter, Eldaria?" She asked, obviously concerned.

"Father and Mother want me to marry!" Wailed Eldaria, then she realized she was speaking to Elboron's mother.

Eówyn smiled, remembering how hard it had been when she had come of age. "You don't want to marry?"

Eldaria stared at her. "No. I don't." She paused. "Does Elboron really want to marry me, or does he just think it would be a good match?"

"I think a little bit of both. He has expressed romantic feelings for you "

Eldaria sighed. "I'm sorry..." she began to cry. "I don't love him romantically... but I wish we could remain friends, like we were as children." She brushed a tear away.

Eówyn took in what Eldaria was saying. Elboron had led Faramir and herself to believe that Eldaria loved him too. 'The poor thing! Here we are suggesting marriage, when she doesn't even want to marry Elboron!'

"I'm very sorry, Eldaria. I myself though it would be an ideal match, and Elboron led me to believe that you cared for him also."

"I care about him, just not in a romantic way." Eldaria justified herself. "He has changed so much...Elboron is not the friend I once had. We were as close as siblings, until he left for Rohan. When he returned, nothing was the same."

"Eldaria, You have changed too. Do you not think your changes have made an impact on Elboron?"

Eldaria looked thoughtful. "Well...I HAVE changed a lot. I had just come of age when he returned, and I had lots of new responsibilities. I suppose, Elboron could have mistaken my newfound maturity and seriousness for love. Possibly as I overlooked his love as friendship.

Eówyn sighed. "I see. I will do what I can, but seeing that your parents favor the match too, I might not be able to change much."

Eldaria nodded. "Don't mention this to my parents. Father does want me to marry soon, but will be fair to me. He has been rather stressed of late, which tries his patience greatly. But Eldarion is going to speak with both of my parents. Would you be the one to express my feelings to Elboron? I have tried, but he won't listen. Plus, he thinks, I have no idea why, that I love an Elven Ranger that I met last night. Please tell Elboron that all I wish to do is befriend Imrathon. He seems lonely, and being new here, he knows no one."

Eówyn smiled at the girl. "Of course I will. Elboron mentioned that you were speaking to an Elf last night."

Eówyn changed the subject and the older woman and young woman spent the rest of the afternoon before the 2nd banquet chatting happily, not mentioning the problem of marriage and courtship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That night after the banquet, Eówyn mentioned her conversation with Eldaria to her husband. Faramir was surprised to learn that Eldaria did not wish to marry Elboron.

"Why did Elboron say so?" He asked in frustration.

Eówyn sighed. "Eldaria thinks that he mistook her seriousness and maturity for love. I can see why she says that. Plus, Elboron hasn't known romantic love before. He is probably confused and unwilling to really listen to his heart.

Faramir grinned suddenly. "Like when you though you loved Aragorn, but you actually loved me instead?"

Eówyn laughed. "Elboron is very inexperienced. I think that he doesn't understand his heart yet. He is so much like me! I never understood my heart until I met you." She sighed. "It would have been a lovely match, though! I would have loved to have Eldaria as a daughter in law!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Late that night, Eldaria stood at the window, looking up at the stars. She wondered if Eówyn had spoken to Elboron yet. She had been disappointed that Eldarion had not gotten the chance to speak with their father that day.

Eldaria lay down on her bed, glad that she had only one more day of celebrations to attend. When Elboron left, she would be free to look for the one she loved. If luck was with her, Eldarion could convince their parents to let her wait a while or, at least give her six months over the original two. With these hopeful thoughts, Eldaria fell asleep, to dream of happier days ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, after breakfast, Eldarion hurried to his father's study. He could tell that Eldaria was disappointed that he hadn't got the chance to speak with Aragorn yesterday, but today Eldarion wasn't going to let her down.

Arwen was talking to Aragorn by the time Eldarion reached the study.

"Father, Mother, can we have a quick conversation?" Eldarion asked.

Arwen smiled. "Of course, my son. What do you need?"

"Yesterday Eldaria and I spent some time in the morning talking. She asks you to please consider giving her six months over the original two, to find someone to marry. In all honesty, I am convinced that Eldaria doesn't want to marry Elboron, and that her heart is warning her not to." Eldarion finished abruptly.

Arwen looked at her husband question in her eyes. Aragorn cleared his throat. "Why didn't Eldaria come herself?"

"She, uh, she didn't think it would make much of a difference." Eldarion offered.

Aragorn smiled. He loved how close his twins were, they always looked after each other. "Your mother and I spoke for a while last night, and have come to the conclusion that two months isn't very long. Therefore, you may tell Eldaria this: she has six months to choose a husband, starting tomorrow."

Eldarion smiled. "She will be so glad, Father!"

Aragorn nodded. "Tell her to meet me in the library tomorrow."

Eldarion bowed and hurried to find his sister.

Arwen gave her husband a laughing look. "You always do give in to our children, don't you?"

Aragorn grinned. "No, not always. But much stress has lifted today and I'm in a generous mood."

They both laughed, and Arwen hurried out to attend to her duties.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldarion went straight to the garden where Eldaria was walking and told her of their Father's decision.

A look of relief flooded Eldaria's face. "Six months is much more reasonable! Thank you for speaking with Father, Eldarion!"

Her brother grinned. "Glad to be of service! Oh, Father wants to speak with you tomorrow morning. Don't forget." He pulled Eldaria's hair.

"Eldarion! I don't forget anything! And please! Don't pull my hair!" His sister glared at him, then they both burst into laughter. Eldaria hugged her brother, then hurried along the path, away from her brother.

As she walked through the garden, Eldaria noticed a figure sitting on a bench, his head bowed in grief. She realized that it was Imrathon.

"Are you alright?" She asked, stepping nearer to him.

Immediately his head jerked up, traces of sadness still lining his face. "I'm fine." He said quickly, seeing the concern in Eldaria's eyes. He stood up, hoping that she hadn't seen the tear that had slid down his cheek as he sat there.

"I envy you." He said suddenly, grief filling his eyes. "You have parents who love you, a close brother, a safe home."

Eldaria looked up in surprise. "You know who I am, then?"

He nodded. "I know Eldarion by sight, and your father invited me to stay in Minas Tirith for a while."

"What did you mean? You said that you envied me. Do you not have family in the Woodland Realm?"

"I do...but haven't seen my mother for years. I left when...my brother died. That was 60 years ago."

Eldaria bowed her head. "I am sorry. What happened to your brother?"

Quickly, Imrathon looked away. "Nothing." He bowed to her, then hurried away.

Eldaria's eyes followed him as he hurried away. His brother was clearly a sore subject. With a sigh, Eldaria turned to return to the palace.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Imrathon hurried away from the inquisitive princess. 'Why she need to know!' He fought to push back memories of the battle in which he had lost his brother, but they returned anyway.

They were fighting before the gates of the Woodland Realm, fighting off the assualt of the forces of Dol Guldur. The orcs swarmed around them. Landion grinned at his younger brother, knowing how they had dreamed of the day when they could fight side-by-side in battle.

The battle was going ill, until the tide turned. Imrathon turned with a victorious smile, then watched in horror as an arrow struck Landion in the chest.

Quickly, Imrathon knelt at his brother's side, wishing he had played more attention to healing techniques when he was a boy. Now, it was too late, and Landion was fading quickly.

"Landion, no! Please!" Unbidden tears fell from Imrathon's eyes.

"Let me go, brother." Landion smiled through his pain. "Don't, no matter what, don't get killed. Don't try to follow me like you did as a child." A tear trickled down Landion's cheek. "I'm sorry I can't protect you now."

Before Imrathon could say anything, Landion's spirit left his body, leaving Imrathon shocked, and utterly alone.

Imrathon shook his head to clear the memories. Nothing had hurt him more, not even the painful wound that he had received afterwords, than the death of his brother. They had always been so close. And even though it had been 60 years since his brothers death, the grief and pain were as fresh as if the battle had been yesterday.

The sound of laughter caused Imrathon to look up, and he saw Elboron and Miriel jesting and racing each other around. Imrathon dropped his head, wishing more than ever than Eldaria had not seen him earlier.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria bit her lip, wondering what she had said to make Imrathon angry. 'Was he angry?' She wondered, 'Or just upset.'

Eldaria headed towards the armoury to get her weapons. On the way there she bumped into Elboron.

Elboron looked at her, then tried to brush past her. Eldaria barred his way.

"What is the matter, my friend?" She asked seeing an emotion that she did not recognize in his eyes.

"Nothing." He began, then burst out, "Two nights ago...forgive my angry actions. I, uh, I might have had a little to much wine, which clearly affected my attitude. Will you forgive me?"

Eldaria smiled. "Of course, Elboron." She resisted the urge to hug him, sensing something other than an apology in his voice.

Relief washed over his face, and Elboron started to speak, thought better of it and hurried away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria watched Elboron hurry off with a sigh. She hoped she hadn't said anything the encourage Elboron's affections. Trusting that Eówyn had or would speak with him, Eldaria went to the armory.

Eldaria could not concentrate. None of her arrows hit bulls eye, some of them barely hit the target. If frustration, Eldaria returned her bow the the armory. She couldn't forget the grieved look on Imrathon's face earlier.

She shook her head to clear her memory, then returned to the garden.


	6. Chapter 6

Eldaria found the 3rd banquet much more enjoyable. Imrathon and Eldarion engaged her in a long discussion about the War of the Ring. Imrathon shared his own experiences, until it came to the assault on the Woodland Realm. He froze up, and Eldarion changed the subject.

Elboron was very courteous, and made a point to stay away from the wine. Eldaria could tell that Eówyn had spoken with him, for when he looked at her, she could see the hurt in his eyes that he desperately tried to hide.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning, Eldaria rose early in order to see her friends off. She hugged Miriel saying, "you have to come visit me as soon as you can!"

Miriel nodded. "I'm going to miss you. Make sure to stop in Emyn Arnen this spring, during your trip. I'll be looking for you!"

Eldaria waved to her friend as she mounted her horse. Quickly, she turned at the sound of Elboron's voice.

"I had hoped we could arrange an engagement during these celebrations. I'm sorry that we couldn't."

Eldaria sighed. "Your mother spoke to you." She raised her eyes to his. "Thank you for understanding." She felt his hand clasp hers.

"I'm not going to forget about you, nor change my feelings for you. But I do understand. I-If anything changes...tell me."

Eldaria bowed her head, and he released her hand. Mounting his horse he followed his family, without looking back.

Eldaria felt a hand on her shoulder. Eóthiriel grinned mischievously at her, looking exactly like her mother. "Don't worry. Elboron will forget. I learned that quickly when he stayed with us."

An odd look spread over Eldaria's face. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? It's nice to exactly how much Elboron cared for me!"

A horrified look came over Eóthiriel's face. "That's not-not what I meant!"

Eldaria laughed ruefully. "I know, I was jesting." She hugged the girl who she had always considered a younger sister. "I'll miss you. Come back soon!"

Eóthiriel nodded, and hurried over to her father who was waiting to leave. "Farewell!" She called.

Elfwine and Lothíriel waved from their horses as they rode out of the city.

Aragorn and Arwen remained to wish their guests well, but Eldaria and Eldarion snuck away, not enjoying the crowd of horses, traveling supplies and guests.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria and Eldarion walked towards the armory, then took a shortcut through the guards quarters. The guards grinned, for they were all fond of the royal children.

Eldaria knew most of them by name, but was surprised to see Imrathon among the guards.

"Why are you here?" She asked, looking confused.

"Your father asked me to join the guard of Minas Tirith. I was trained to be a guard, but Ithillien has more than enough guards. So I will work here instead." Imrathon laid his sword aside and turned to face her.

"I will see you often, then." Eldaria smiled. "My father's guards are rarely idle."

Imrathon smiled ruefully. "Good. It will keep my mind off-" he paused. "Bad memories."

Looking around, as if searching for something to say, Eldaria asked, "What watch do you have?"

Imrathon grinned. "Suppertime to midnight. I'm glad. It's my favorite watch."

Eldaria shook her head. "Definitely not mine! I like the shortest watch possible!"

"Yes, the shortest watches are generally better, but not in this land. The stars are so bright at night, and the sky is so clear. It's worth a long watch."

Eldarion tapped his sister on the shoulder. She nodded at her brother, then turned back to Imrathon. "May I join you tonight? I like to walk outside after supper, but no one ever wants to come with me. It's rather lonesome."

Imrathon nodded. "I will see you tonight, then."

He watched Eldaria hurry after her brother, wondering why she paid so much attention to him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria and Eldarion practiced archery for a while, then Eldaria set her bow aside in frustration.

"I haven't been hitting bulls eye like I used to. I barely hit the target! What's wrong with me?" She said, rather angrily.

"Eldaria, I have noticed that you aren't concentrating at all. You just release the arrow and hope for the best. That's not the right way to do it, nor the way Father and Legolas taught you."

With a sigh, Eldaria walked to a bench and sat down. Eldarion followed her and sat down next to her.

"Eldaria, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately."

Eldaria began to cry, letting tears roll down her cheeks. She had never kept anything from Eldarion, and wasn't about to now either. "I'm frightened. I'm afraid I won't meet the right person within six months. Then I'll be forced to choose between Elboron and any other person. I-I have a feeling in my heart that I've already met the person I should marry. But- I'm frightened. I've met so many princes lately...how do I know I've chosen the right one?"

Eldarion saw the fright in his sister's eyes. In fact he had noticed it ever since she had been given two months to choose a husband. Even now, that she had six months, he still saw it. "Eldaria. Don't worry. Father is a fair man. If you express your feelings to him when the six months are up, then chances are, he will understand. After all he went through when courting mother, he will be the most likely to be fair."

He placed his arm around Eldaria's shoulders. "Don't. Just don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Eldaria looked gratefully at her brother. She felt a pain in her chest, thinking about how Imrathon had mentioned his dead brother, such grief filling his eyes. Eldaria didn't know what she would do if she lost Eldarion. He had always supported her, and been there for her.

Seeing Eldaria calm down, the fear leaving her eyes, Eldarion spoke up. "Our trip this year. Do you still want to go?"

"Yes! Of course I do!" Eldaria brightened visibly."We are leaving in a week, right?"

"We are. But, I have a suggestion. You mentioned the other day that you wanted to travel beyond Ithillien and Minas Tirith. We could travel together to Dol Amroth, and other places."

Eldaria looked up. "Did you mention this to father yet?"

"Last night. He agreed, but said that we would need to take one or two guards for safety."

With a sigh, Eldaria replied, "I have no objection. Let's confirm our plans with Mother and Father. Do you have a preferred guard that you trust?"

"I was thinking about asking Imrathon to come. He is definitely used to traveling about and you don't seem to mind his company too much." He grinned mischievously.

Eldaria pretended to glare at her brother. "Very well. I will ask him if he'd like to come along tonight."

The meaning of her brother's comment about her not minding Imrathon's company hit her, and she hurried into the palace with pink cheeks, leaving her brother to collect her weapons in addition to his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, I'm slightly nervous how this chapter will be received.

Even if you don't like it, please drop a review, I'd be glad to take any critique/idea.

Hannon le to my AWESOME readers!

-Legolin


	7. Chapter 7

During supper that evening, Arwen noticed that Eldarion and Eldaria both had something on their mind.

"Eldaria, Eldarion, what's the matter? You seem distracted." She asked, clearly concerned.

Eldaria opened her mouth to speak, then looked at Eldarion, her eyes willing him to speak first.

"Eldaria and I spoke about traveling farther during our trip next week. Do we have your consent to travel beyond Minas Tirith and Ithillien, Father?"

Aragorn saw the hopeful looks on their faces, and had not the heart to turn them down. "Very well, my children. Have you chosen a guard to take with you? I cannot let you go that far without someone the guard you."

Eldaria spoke up. "Eldarion and I thought to bring Imrathon, as he is the most likely to have traveled about. He told us last night that he hasn't been in his homeland for 60 years. Any objections Father?"

Aragorn caught Eldarion's eye, and his son shrugged, not knowing why Aragorn was questioning Eldaria's judgement.

"I trust all of my guards," began Aragorn. "I do not know Imrathon as well as some of them, but Faramir had a very high opinion of him, so yes, if that is your wish, he may go as your guard."

Eldaria smiled. "Thank you Father. I will ask him to come tonight."

Aragorn looked confused. "Tonight?"

"I told him I would join him for a while tonight when he's on watch."

Eldarion looked up. "I will go with you, Eldaria." He turned to his Father. "May I be excused?"

Aragorn nodded his consent. "Now, do not press Imrathon into coming with you. He is new here, and might not want to leave so soon."

The twins agreed, and hurried towards the watch tower.

Arwen looked at her husband. "It seems like yesterday when they were born!"

Aragorn grinned. "I wish they would stop growing! It's hard to believe that the are 40 already!"

"I wish I could say the same. Eldaria is obviously a woman now. Every time I see her, I am surprised how much she looks like my mother. If she had blonde hair, Eldaria would look nearly identical to my mother."

Aragorn stood up, running his hand through his greying hair. "I have a stack of papers waiting to be read. I guess I'll have to do some work."

"Welcome to being a king!" Laughed Arwen, kissing her husband's cheek.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders, the night was rather cold. She glanced at the sky, and took in the lovely view of stars.

Aragorn had told his children of the days when no stars could be seen from Minas Tirith. Eldaria had always been glad that she had been born after the War. She had always supposed her love of stars came from her Elvish side.

Eldarion reached her side, begging her to hurry up. "You will run into something if you keep staring at the sky like that."

Eldaria pretended to roll her eyes. "I think not. I never run into things!"

Eldarion stepped in front of her. I think, dear sister, that you did just run into something."

Pushing her brother aside, Eldaria sped up, and raced her brother to the tower.

Imrathon heard steps on the stairs, then a feminine laugh. 'Eldaria said she would join, me didn't she!' Imrathon thought.

He turned, and saw Eldaria and Eldarion hurrying towards him.

"There you are, mellon nin!" Eldarion grinned.

Eldaria reached Imrathon's side, staring up at the sky.

"Oh, how beautiful!" She gasped, looking up at the sky. Eldaria had forgotten how beautiful the stars looked from the watch tower.

Imrathon looked down at her, seeing the light in her eyes. Now he understood her love of the stars, for now he knew of her lineage, and that she was part Elven.

Eldaria noticed his look, and quickly turned away the hide her flushed face. She gestured for Eldarion to speak.

"Imrathon, next in a few days, we will be traveling to the surrounding cities and lands. Eldaria and I go on a trip alone every spring, but this year we want to go farther, and Father wants us to bring a guard along. Would you come with us?"

Imrathon nodded. "If you want me to, I will go with you."

"It is your choice." Eldaria spoke up. "Father is adamant that we don't force you into coming."

"No, you are not forcing me." Imrathon smiled at her. "I do miss being able to wander through the woods, but that isn't part of a guards job. My brother and I used-" He stopped.

"Are you sure?" Eldarion asked. A mischievous grin spread over his face. "My sister isn't the most pleasant traveling companion. She is always complaining about the cold, the insects..." he grinned at her.

Imrathon tried not to laugh at the look on Eldaria's face, but couldn't help it.

"I don't complain. I enjoy being out of doors." Replied Eldaria calmly. "As I recall, it was Eldarion who was complaining last time."

It was Eldarion's turn to sputter, and this time, Imrathon turned away with a pained look on his face. Eldaria grabbed his arm. "Are you alright?" She asked.

With great difficulty, Imrathon pushed the painful memories to the back of him mind. "I'm fine."

Eldaria realized that he was thinking about his brother. He obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, then, we are leaving in two days." Eldarion announced. Eldaria stared at him.

"What? We are leaving in seven days."

Eldarion grinned. "Father said that we should leave early in order to be back by May. Of course, it our choice, but depending on where we go, we might be gone all of April. Is that alright with you, Imrathon?"

"I can leave whenever you are ready, my Lord."

Eldarion grinned. "Just call me Eldarion. I have a hard time recognizing my name when it has a 'lord' attached to it."

Imrathon looked doubtful. "I'm a guard, are you sure that's proper?"

"All the guards call me by my plain name, the same with Eldaria."

Imrathon nodded slowly. "I will be ready to leave in two days then. Thank you for asking me to come. I think I will enjoy a trip."

He glanced at Eldaria, who said. "Meet us at the stables on the morn after next."

Imrathon smiled in return, and turned back to his post. A strange feeling tugged at his heart as he watched the twins hurry down the tower. 'Why do they make an effort to be kind to me?' He wondered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldarion lay awake in bed well past the first watch of the night. He had noticed concern in his sister's eyes as she asked Imrathon is he was alright. He had also noticed affection in Imrathon's eyes as he looked at Eldaria.

"Just my imagination." Muttered Eldarion. He resolved not to say anything to anyone about his suspicions, for, as he thought about it, neither his sister or his friend seemed aware of their feelings for each other. Yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Imrathon hurried from the guards quarters in a hurry. King Elessar had summoned him to the throne-room to go over some things about the trip. Imrathon sighed. He had no idea why Eldaria and Eldarion had chosen him over the other guards who they knew better. He wondered if the king was giving him a test in order to see whether he was a faithful guards. Imrathon supposed traveling with the twins was a test of patience, or used to be, anyways.

Aragorn looked up as the elven-ranger entered the throne-room. "Good morning, Imrathon."

Imrathon looked up at the king. "My Lord." He acknowledged Aragorn.

"I hope my children did not force you to come with them. They can be rather...overbearing at times."

Imrathon smiled. "No, they didn't force me...I don't mind traveling about at all. I've done it for years."

Aragorn gestured for Imrathon to sit on the bench next to him. "I traveled about for half my life and now am bound to this city. I understand about wanting to travel, but my children do tend to argue after a few days. And it can test your patience greatly."

"I think they will behave." Imrathon replied. "They seem mature enough, and they are old enough to know better."

Aragorn smiled. "Very well. I trust that should the need arise, you will defend them to your dying breath?"

Imrathon flinched. Whenever anyone mentioned a dying breath, his thoughts returned to the battlefield where he lost Landion. "Yes, my Lord." He whispered, the words barely audible.

"This seems to frighten you?" Aragorn asked, wondering if this ranger was faint-hearted.

"No, it does not frighten me. It brings back bad memories, that is all."

Aragorn nodded. "I do not think you will be attacked. There are robbers, yes, but few of them will attack those with weapons."

"It is best to be cautious." Imrathon replied, wisely.

"That is why I am sending a guard. Queen Arwen insists that Eldaria and Eldarion must be back by the first of lótessë. Do not let them try to convince you to let them stay. They will try to."

Imrathon smiled, remembering how his mother said the same to Landion when they left home after their father died. The memory of his father caused Imrathon's smile to fade.

"No!" His mother's wail could be heard throughout the forest. "Not my husband!" Narylfiel cried, tears streaming down her face. She threw her arms around her eldest son, still sobbing.

Imrathon witnessed this from the corner of the room. His father had left with a group of Elven archers to fight in the battle that would later be named: The Battle of the Five Armies. Urúvion had not returned, and had left a wife and two grown sons to grieve him.

Imrathon pushed the memory from his mind and turned to the king. "Is there anything else I need to know in order to protect Eldaria and Eldarion best?"

"You have had training as a healer?" Aragorn inquired.

"Yes, recent training, but training nonetheless. Should the need arise, I will be able to take care of most wounds."

Aragorn nodded. "I am entrusting you with the lives of those dearest to me. Should anything happen to either of my children, you are to go to the realm closest to your location, preferably Emyn Arnen. The rulers in the surrounding realms will help you."

Imrathon stood up. "Should anything happen, I will do everything in my power to save them."

"I am glad that you are a responsible ranger. I trust you." Aragorn told him. "I would suggest you pack warm clothes and an extra blanket. The nights in this land tend to be cold."

"Thank you for your trust, my Lord. I will not let you down." Imrathon bowed and left the throne-room.

Aragorn watched the ranger leave. 'He is so much like me.' Aragorn thought. 'Though I suspect much grief lies in his heart.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria tossed her pack of clothes onto her bed, and left her room. Tomorrow morning they were leaving! She grinned in excitement, for she loved long trips.

Eldaria ran towards the armory, hoping to find her brother there. Just as she stepped into the building, Eldarion jumped out from behind a pillar, causing his sister to jump back in surprise.

"Oh, Eldarion! Why did you do that." She asked, catching her breath after being startled.

"I just wanted to test your bravery." Eldarion joked. His demeanor became serious. "You do know that there are robbers on the road?"

"Yes, I do. But I do not fear them. We have had much more training in weapons, plus we have had the best instructors." She stepped around her brother and lifted her bow from its hook. "I'd better make sure I have corrected my archery skills!"

Eldarion picked up his bow, and followed his sister. "Eldaria, are you sure you want to leave now?"

Eldaria slowed her pace. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you only have six months until you have to pick a suitor. Do you really want to waste a month?"

Eldaria sighed. "I'm not wasting a month. The places we are traveling to are home to potential suitors-"

"Like Elboron?" Eldarion cut her off.

"Well, no, but-"

"Eldaria, you can't use this trip to escape reality. When we return, there will be a banquet for Father's coronation anniversary. All the suitors you want to forget about will be there." Eldarion looked at her unhappy face.

"It will work out. We are visiting Dol Amroth, there are plenty of eligible men there." Eldaria offered.

"The ones you used to make fun of. Eldaria, look at me!"

Eldaria obliged, shifting her weight so she could hold her bow upright.

"Are you trying to test Elboron's love? As in pretending to ignore his feelings?"

Shock filled Eldaria's features. It took a moment for her to find her voice. "No. I am not." She said quietly. "I need you to understand this, as my brother you should have already realized that I do not love Elboron romantically. I wish we could remain friends, but we can never be anything more. Can you not see that?"

Eldarion remained silent for a moment, then said, "If you want to remain friends with Elboron you can't do this to him."

Eldaria sighed. "I have no choice. I will not marry a man I do not love." She turned and walked swiftly towards the wooden archery target.

Knowing better than to persist talking about Elboron to Eldaria, Eldarion followed her, silently perfecting his own archery skills. This went on for awhile, neither twin speaking, until Eldarion broke the silence.

"If I offended you, forgive me. I spoke to help you, not to hurt you."

Eldaria set her bow aside, blinking the tears in her eyes away. "You are forgiven. I understand why you are trying to help me sort out my feelings, but please, don't. It only makes things worse."

Eldarion nodded. "I will bear that in mind." He picked up his bow and headed to the armory, leaving his sister to practice on her own. 'Women's mood swings!' He muttered. 'I never know whether she is mad at me, or whether she's just being sensitive!'


	9. Chapter 9

Eldaria slept-in late the next morning, knowing that she never slept well when traveling. By the time she met Eldarion and Imrathon at the stables, it was nearly noon.

Imrathon recalled his conversation with the King and turned to the twins. "We are only going to visit Dol Amroth and Ithillien, right?"

Eldaria paused. "Do we have enough time to travel to Rohan?"

"Not unless we leave Ithillien early." Eldarion replied.

Eldaria grinned at her brother. "That's too bad. Elfwine and Eóthiriel will miss us!" She led her horse from the stables and stuffed her saddlebags with her pack.

Aragorn and Arwen stood, watching this exchange with a smile.

"I'm afraid that something will happen to them!" Admitted Arwen.

"They will be fine. Eldaria and Eldarion are capable of many things and I trust their judgment. Besides, what can possibly happen to them!?" He hugged his wife, then turned to their children.

"Namarie, Mama!" Eldaria embraced her mother with a smile. Arwen hugged her twins and whispered, "I love you! Be safe."

The twins hugged their Father, then mounted their horses.

"Be careful, and be sure to return by the first of lótessë!" Aragorn called.

Eldaria smiled. "We will! Namarie, Ada!"

Aragorn turned to Imrathon, who was waiting to mount his horse. "Protect them. Word has reached me that some rohirric bandits are on the road again."

"I have warded off many bandits. Still, I will keep a watchful eye out for them." Imrathon replied.

Aragorn smiled. "Hannon le."

Imrathon mounted his horse, and began to ride out of the city.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By evening, the travelers were halfway to Emyn Arnen. Imrathon had asked that they camp for the night, since he felt it was dangerous to travel at night.

After supper, they sat around the fire sharing memories.

"When we were little, Eldarion used to tell me that there were goblins under my bed." Laughed Eldaria. "So, every night, I made my father check under my bed, and kill the goblins."

Eldarion grinned. "Eldaria believed everything I said."

"Actually, as I recall, I terrified you when I said that there was a dragon in your closet." Eldaria returned, laughing at the expression on her brother's face.

"I imagine your father had to deal with a lot of nightmares and imaginary foes." Imrathon smiled, as a vision of the king crawling under his daughter's bed filled his mind.

"I'm afraid he did!" Eldarion chuckled.

Eldaria tossed a log on the fire. "Who wants to take first watch?"

Eldarion spoke up before anyone else had a chance. "I'll take the watch from now to midnight."

Imrathon nodded. "Very well. I'll take the watch from midnight until right before dawn."

"What about me? I can take a watch too!" Eldaria frowned. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't take my share of watches."

"It's not that. With bandits about, is rather be on the safe side, and it's not right to leave a woman to the mercy of raiders, especially ones that are stealth. I have dealt with Rohirric bandits before, and they strike quietly, so as to only bother the person on watch. If you insist, you may join one of us during our watch, but I'd rather you share a watch, not have your own." Imrathon replied, a faint tone of worry in his voice.

Eldaria looked annoyed, but did not argue. "I will join Eldarion, then."

Imrathon nodded again, and walked over to his bedroll.

After a while of silence, Eldaria whispered, "Are robbers that dangerous, Eldarion?"

Eldarion frowned at the frightened tone of her voice. "It Depends. There aren't many Rohirric bandits, but the few that exist are very dangerous. Why do you ask? Are you frightened?"

"No, I just wondered." Eldaria worked hard to hide the quiver in her voice, but Eldarion still detected it.

"Don't worry. We can fend off nearly anything." He boasted.

"I'm not worrying. I just wondered how big of a threat they posed to us." Eldaria leaned against a tree.

By the time Eldarion thought to reply, Eldaria had fallen asleep, a faint smile on her face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria rose early the next morning, just as the first rays of sun spread over the valley. She rolled up her bedroll, and stuffed in back into the saddlebags.

Imrathon smiled at her as she nudged her brother awake. "You do know you fell asleep last night? I'm glad I didn't give you a watch of your own!" Imrathon joked.

"I fell asleep only because I knew someone else had the watch. If it was only me on watch, then I would be more attentive." She returned the smile, and knelt to open the pack of food.

With a grin, she tossed some bread to the sleepy Eldarion, who couldn't catch it, and had to scramble to prevent it from falling in the dirt.

Imrathon caught his bread, and stood up to help pack up their camp. Within a few minutes, they were ready to leave.

"If we ride hard we can reach Emyn Arnen by noon, right?" Eldaria asked.

"Yes, just after noon." Imrathon replied, helping Eldaria mount her horse.

Eldaria waited for her brother to mount, then rode behind Imrathon towards Emyn Arnen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miriel burst into Elboron's room, nearly jumping in excitement. "Eldaria has come! With Eldarion and one of Father's old rangers."

Quickly, her brother rose and hurried into the courtyard where Eldaria was dismounting.

"Miriel!" cried Eldaria, hugging her friend. "It's so good to see you!" She turned to Imrathon. "I'm sure you've seen Miriel before, but Miriel, this is Imrathon, he's our guard during this trip."

"You were, if I remember correctly, one of my Father's rangers?"

"Yes, my Lady." Imrathon answered.

Eldaria turned at the sound of Elboron calling her name.

"Why did you come?" He asked.

Eldaria paused. "To visit dear friends, of course! Unfortunately we cannot stay for more than a few days."

Elboron started to say something, then thought better of it. "We will enjoy your visit, short though it may be."

Miriel sensed tension between her brother and friend, and quickly changed the subject.

"Come, I'll take you up to my parents. Mother will be so glad to see you!"

Eldaria followed her friend, falling into step beside Imrathon. He smiled at her, then frowned, for Elboron was clearly disturbed to see the women he thought he loved beside another man.


	10. Chapter 10

Eówyn hugged Eldaria. "You will find someone, I'm sure. You must listen to your heart, not the matchmaker!"

Eldaria brushed her tears away, blinking rapidly. "I'm sorry!" She cried.

"For what?"

"For my refusal of Elboron's proposal and the trouble I've caused. I should have just accepted and gotten married to avoid all of this-"

"No. Eldaria, marriage is a wonderful thing, and you should never marry just to avoid trouble. You will understand one day. You did the right thing, despite the fact that it was hard. If you don't love Elboron, you shouldn't marry him. If you want to have a happy future, take my advice and listen to your heart. You will know when the right man comes your way."

Eldaria smiled through her tears. "Thank you..."

Eówyn rose and looked at the young princess. "If you ever need someone to talk to, send for me. Of all the women in your life, I understand your plight the best."

Eldaria hid her face in her hands as Eówyn left her room. The tears fell freely now, and Eldaria cried for the friendship she lost, and the uncertainty of her future.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miriel ran down the hallway and burst into Elboron's room.

Elboron looked up, saying, "Miriel, please knock."

"Next time." Promised Miriel. She looked at her brother. "What happened?"

Elboron looked into her eyes and smiled slightly. "You know. You always know." He sighed, all traces of a smile gone. "Eldaria has made it clear that we can never marry."

Miriel stared at her brother. "Don't you realize that this is hard for Eldaria too? She doesn't love you romantically, but she cares about you as a friend. She is afraid that she has lost a friendship that has endured for 38 years!"

Elboron lifted his sorrow filled eyes to his sister's. "Neither of us can go back."

"No, but you can go forward. You can forget the past and forge a new friendship. In that manner you can forget about your love for her and continue life as friends!"

Elboron stared at her. "You think Eldaria will forget? She will not...and there will always be tension between us."

"You must stop! Turn from the sadness and look to the brightness of the future. If you cannot make an effort to ease Eldaria's pain at loosing her childhood friendship with you, then you have never loved her." Miriel turned and left her brother's room, in a very frustrated mood.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Imrathon paced the hallway outside of the room Lady Eówyn had given him. He could not forget the upset look on Eldaria's face when Elboron asked him to leave.

Eldarion noticed Imrathon and decided to find out if he cared for Eldaria or not.

"My sister." Imrathon turned to face him, waiting for him to continue.

"You care for Eldaria, do you not?"

Imrathon looked at the floor. "I will not tell a lie...but it's no more than a passing fancy."

Eldarion gave him a knowing look. "Elves do not take 'passing fancies' lightly...you know this as well as I do."

Imrathon forced himself to meet Eldarion's eyes. "I didn't mean for you to know..." The words were barely audible.

Eldarion smiled. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Still, I'd urge you not to make your feelings known to Eldaria for awhile. She is dealing with the loss of her closest childhood friend, and will not be able to face any young man who loves her as of yet."

Imrathon bowed his head. "I promise you, I will not think of making it obvious that I care for her. I can not bear any more grief."

Eldarion wisely said nothing. Elves rarely spoke of their grief, and he suspected that Imrathon would only tell someone very close to him about his grief.

Imrathon turned to Eldarion. "You said Eldaria lost a childhood friend...?"

"Elboron. She has made it final that she can not and will not marry him."

A hope unlooked-for sprang into Imrathon's eyes, but was quickly extinguished with reality. "I see." He said simply.

Eldarion grinned. "If I wasn't mature, I'd tease you both. Luckily, especially for you, I am."

Imrathon laughed a little ruefully, and watched Eldarion leave.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eówyn reached her husband's study, a frown on her face. Faramir looked up as she entered, then stood.

"What is wrong, Eówyn?"

Eówyn fought back tears. "Our son, Eldaria...it's all wrong!"

An alarmed look sprang into Faramir's eyes. "What has happened?!"

An sightly amused look filled her features. "It's not that bad. It's still bad. Contrary to her parents hopes, Eldaria has officially made it clear that she will not and can not marry Elboron. According to Miriel, Elboron thinks that Eldaria is in love with the guard that traveled with them. Miriel insists that Eldaria and Imrathon are nothing more than friends."

Faramir sighed. "Why can't he accept her refusal and let her go?"

"I know why. It's very hard to explain, but I felt the same way as he did when I was young. I couldn't let my fancy for Aragorn go, until I found you."

Faramir thought for a moment. "I see. He doesn't know what love is supposed to be, and because he wants to marry and to be loved, he must hold onto shred of hope he has, or had anyway."

"Yes. I believe you are right. And when he meets the right woman, he will realize what love truly is." Eówyn smiled ruefully. "Would it be rude to ask Eldaria to leave? Not that I want her to, but because I want to help Elboron let his 'love' for her go. It won't help if she's near him for a week!"

Faramir smiled back. "I have a feeling that Eldaria will want to leave as soon as she can. We should keep them here for at least another day, so that they are rested for the rest of their trip."

"Very well. You are wise, my dear!" Eówyn kissed her husband and hurried from his study.


	11. Author's Note

Gosh, it's been forever since I updated this!! My apologies!!

Unfortunately, it's becoming too much to post this story on two fan fiction sites. I have decided to continue this story on FanFiction.net only. If you would like to continue reading this story, please head over to FanFiction.net. My story can be found under the same title and pen-name. I have 23 chapters (and counting!) up on there now :)

Thanks for understanding! God bless!  
<3 Legolin


End file.
